


Question

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Question - Freeform, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One question has the power to change everything.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #17: Question
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135395958180/question

“Are we ready?”

One question that’s answer could have the possibility to change Kurt and Blaine’s lives all over again.

When Blaine first asked that question, it had been a few months prior. Their daughter, Elizabeth, had just turned three years old. Kurt had sighed. He wasn’t sure if he was ready or not, but as he looked at Elizabeth and Blaine interacting, he knew he would be ready soon, so he answered, “Not yet.”

The next time the question had been asked, it was asked in a slightly different way from Pam Anderson at the opening night of Blaine’s new show. “Do you guys ever think about more?”

“We do,” had been Blaine’s answer. “But we’re just not ready yet.”

It seemed as if the question had been forgotten until Thanksgiving when Burt asked if there was a possibility of more grandkids. Kurt answered, “Yes, but we’re waiting right now.”

More kids was definitely more than just a possibility. It was going to happen eventually. But between raising a three year old and making it to shows and learning how to live life as parents and celebrities in New York City, they felt like they didn’t have enough time to have another child just yet, but that all changed that December.

This time it was Kurt who asked the question, revealing to Blaine that he was indeed ready. “Are you ready?”

Blaine’s smile grew until it reached his eyes. “Really? You’re ready?”

“I’m ready if you are.”

Blaine laughed. “I’m definitely ready.”

At Christmas that year they revealed to their families the change in answer to all of their previous questions. Everyone was excited beyond belief. Even Elizabeth was excited after it had been explained to her some.

And the next year at Christmas, they had a small representation of that change in answer in the form of a 2-month old.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135395958180/question


End file.
